Como pedir una a Kurosaki Karin
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Así, con todos esos tipos tratando de fecha mi mejor amigo, he creado un sistema de reglas para ayudarles a lograr su objetivo. Para mal que no le gusta ninguno de ellos. HitusKuro ToushKarin


¿Cómo formular una Karin Kurosaki a cabo.

Cada chico en mi escuela siempre se pregunta cómo hacer las Karin Kurosaki a cabo en una cita. Decidí ayudar a los chicos suerte en el amor con ella para conseguir su oportunidad. I, Hitsugaya Toushirou y el mejor amigo de Kurosaki Karin masculina ha visto innumerables individuos son rechazados por la chica que aman.

Para llegar a su corazón comenzar con el número 10 y hacer su camino hacia abajo. A partir de los menos efectivos y hacer su camino a la más eficaz. Ahora, mientras escribo esto chicos son círculos a mi alrededor en la curiosidad, así que supongo que debo empezar.

"Paso número 10:

Recurso a ella.

Karin no le gusta el tipo de chicos que pueden ser golpeados con una mirada. Ella quiere un hombre con una columna vertebral y puede ver la espalda cuando ella no está mirando su propia o de su cuenta. Mejor manera de hacerlo es seguir a los bravucones o tu hermano o hermana. "

"Hitsugaya-san, ¿cómo podemos hacer esto?" Yo vi al niño con gruesas gafas de montura al final de la tabla. Gimiendo, más a mí mismo entonces a nadie más, me levanté de mi asiento.

"Por favor, mirar y aprender".

Me acerqué a Karin y su grupo de amigos. También me di cuenta de que un grupo de niñas preppy donde reír a sus espaldas. Me senté a su lado (que a las otras mujeres que sucedió muy a menudo) y envuelto mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la besó en el cuello a la ligera.

Moví los ojos a los chicos en la mesa luego a Karin esperanza de que se recibe la señal. El grueso de montura adolescente asintió con seguridad y nerviosismo. Se levantó, tiró los pantalones y se ajustó las gafas en la nariz. Se acercó a la mesa y Karin golpeó en el hombro.

"¿Es que te molesta?" Su voz nasal le preguntó. Seguí besándole el cuello teniendo pequeños mordiscos en su piel pálida también. Karin hizo una mueca, que yo sabía que era la 'sonrisa de rechazo'.

"Él es, ¿podría tal vez deshacerse de él por favor." El nerd sopló el pecho hacia fuera y me tiró (con poca fuerza, tuve que en realidad se mueven yo para ayudarle a) de mi banco. "Usted está molestando esta señora ¿podría conseguirse fuera de ella." Me incorporé al suelo y fingió estar estupefacto.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto." Yo sabía que el adolescente sería el pánico en este momento. Todos lo hicieron. Fue porque mi rostro estoico normal giro ligeramente, lo suficiente para dar una impresión de resentimiento completa.

"Me voy a ... voy a ... voy a ...-balbuceó patéticamente. Me estremeció la esquina de los labios para una sonrisa. "Yo sabía que no podía hacer nada".

Se fue y me levanté. Karin me miró con gesto de desaprobación. Yo se encogió de hombros y sonrió a las marcas rojas en el cuello. "¿Tienes algo ahí." Yo ligeramente seguimiento de la mano por el cuello. Ella sonrió.

Regresé a la mesa de los niños y se sentó en el medio de ella de nuevo. Me sonrió para sus adentros, el muchacho de montura gruesa, no estaba allí.

"Está bien el número Paso 9:

Ser extremadamente cuidadoso y considerado

Karin ama chicos que tienen un lado sensible. Listado que se preocupan profundamente por ella es el paso número uno. "

Esta vez me acerqué a la mesa de las niñas y llamó la bandeja de la mesa de manera rápida y profundamente. Además, esta vez más alto y más masculino adolescente hizo su movimiento. Agarró la punta de la bandeja y poner en la mesa.

"Me siento mucho tirón, ¿qué le compro comida gratis a cambio de su grosería." El adolescente se ofrecen. Desde la distancia me sonrió hacia el exterior en el interior me gruñó.

"Eso suena bien. Me encantaba llegar a pie, en de los recién horneado. "Karin bajó la cabeza y miró a través de sus pestañas. El fútbol hombre construyó sonrojó y tragó saliva. Incluso me tragó el infierno de donde yo estaba de pie. Dejé que los pensamientos corren por mi cabeza, disfrutando en ellos.

"Duh, seguro ..." Él cojeando a la línea de la cafetería.

Volví a mi mesa y le vio llevar la tarta de manzana nuevo a su mesa. Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo, me sonrió. Los dos sabíamos que sólo gusta el pastel de manzanas, peras que había en ella.

"Paso número 8:

Asegúrese de que no hay rivales para interferir con su oportunidad. "

Esperé a que ella a pie hasta la fuente de agua antes de que me levanté y me dirigí allí. Mientras que ella tomó una bebida que coqueteó (algo que estaba orgulloso de ser un experto en) con ella. Esperé el tipo junto a surgir. El siguiente tipo era un profesional de fútbol (no tan bueno como yo) y quizás tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Sin embargo me sorprendió cuando se aplica tanto el paso 9 y 8 juntos. "Lo siento, pero está molestando esta jovencita. ¿Podría dejarla sola. "Di marcha atrás de la fuente de agua, conmocionado.

Karin, también sorprendido, sonrió con cautela. "Uh, ¿puedo preguntar ... ¿quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es ..."

Karin interrumpido, "no me importa." Ella se me acercó y me agarró de la mano. "Mira esto, este es el tipo de hombre que me gusta. Tú. Son. No. "Me tragué mi orgullo.

"¿Qué? Pero este hombre nos está enseñando a buscarte! "Karin volvió la cabeza y 'miró' en mí. Me encogió de hombros. "¿Es ahora?"

"¿No te preguntas por qué lo es todo sobre ti constantemente, entonces un tipo raro, no como yo, se acerca y actúa extraño también." El adolescente se quejaba en voz alta.

Me reí a la ligera, "Yo podría querer a retroceder ... y pronto". Incliné mi cabeza en la dirección de Karin. El adolescente masculino retrocedió lentamente. Karin pataleó hacia él, mientras que retrocedió en el miedo.

"No me importa quién eres, pero, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar con mi mejor amigo así. Y yo sé lo que está haciendo y que no es de su negocio en cómo reaccionar ante él. "Karin lo apartó de ella y la fuente de agua. Impresionado, se escapó mientras todos se rieron de él. Incluyéndome a mí.

"Tengo que terminar, yo volveré más tarde." Karin se encogió de hombros y regresó a su mesa. Sentado en mi mesa, me sonrió en los últimos siete personas.

"Paso número 7:

Aprender su deporte favorito y su desafío. Karin ama a un buen espíritu deportivo y un desafío ". Señalé mi dedo en el Joe medio a mi lado. Elevador de mi dedo me hizo señas para que me siga. Los dos nos acercó a la mesa de Karin (para mí era una práctica común). Me susurró algo al oído de Karin y ella sonrió y asintió con alegría.

"Bueno, entonces me encontraré con que en el campo de fútbol." Cogió su bolsa de mensajero y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

"Y es nuestro turno de preparar. Vaya cambio en su ropa de gimnasia y me encontró en el campo lejano. Estamos jugando al fútbol (o el fútbol, como usted prefiera). "

El juego que dos jugaron muy gracioso. El 'Joe' no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca-el-menos las reglas del juego. Karin estaba aburrido, pero yo sabía que era entretenido por el juego tanto como yo. 'Joe' perdió el partido y fue rechazado para siempre por ella.

Karin me dio un cinco altos cuando pasó a su lado. Sonriendo, me llevé la mano con la suya a continuación, regresó a la cafetería a la izquierda últimos.

"Muy bien muchachos son los próximos pasos van a ser combinadas. Pasos 6-4:

Déjala en paz. Básicamente, como se dice, no se molestan en absoluto, porque todos sabemos que no le gusta en absoluto. "Los chicos sin aliento y abandonó la mesa dejando sólo un estudiante valiente izquierda.

"Y luego hubo una". Murmuré. El último adolescente era un amante de las bellas artes, algo que yo sabía Karin tuvo un leve interés pulg

"Paso 3 y 2 a seguir intentando, pero saber cuándo tiene que parar." Vi la sonrisa adolescente.

"¿Qué estás sonriendo sobre-pregunté con recelo.

"Porque, obviamente, no se sabe cuándo dejar de ti mismo." Yo miraba boquiabierto. Este muchacho tuvo actitud.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Me espetó.

"Estoy hablando sobre su obsesión con Karin. Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta. Sin embargo, seguir adelante y crear esta guía de cómo aún eres el único que está acercando a ella. "Karin miró a la mesa con curiosidad. Yo sabía que era porque este chico había comenzado a gritar a mí llamar la atención de todos.

"¿Podría bajar la voz por favor." Me susurró por debajo de mi voz.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La voz de Karin interrumpió nuestro concurso de deslumbramiento. Los dos se volvió hacia la mujer. "¿Qué están discutiendo?"

"Él está diciendo tonterías". Murmuré. De pie en silencio me agarró el bolso y abandonó la mesa. Karin Yo sabía que sería capaz de encontrar a cualquier hora. Siempre sabía dónde me encontraba en este edificio.

Oí sus pasos fuertes subir hacia mi cuerpo. Esperé a que se sentara a mi lado antes de hablar. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" Me sonrió.

"Yo lo rechazó, en voz alta." Ella sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que está utilizando las reglas para obtener individuos más cerca de mí?" Yo se encogió de hombros.

"A solo unos pasos para ganar su corazón." Ella arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y cómo es que funciona?" Me sonrió en el sol.

"¿Sabes lo de siempre." Hice una pausa para agarrar la mano a mi lado. "¿Quieres saber lo que el paso 1 es?"

Se puso sus finos dedos entre las mías. "¿Qué?" Su voz le preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Nunca te entre Karin y yo." Yo le susurró al oído.

"¿Cómo es eso de trabajo." Se puso a sí misma más cerca.

"Está funcionando muy bien".

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo. "Creo que el nombre de las necesidades de un nombre mejor."

"¿Qué nombre?"

"Mis pasos nombre de directriz." Hice una pausa de nuevo. Yo sabía que sólo estaba haciendo para añadir el efecto. "Debería ser llamado" Cómo hacer para caerse de amor con Kurosaki Karin 'o' ¿Cómo hasta la fecha no Kurosaki Karin "."

"¿Por qué es eso?" Su voz era engreído de nuevo. Me besó en los labios pálidos de nuevo. "Porque usted ya tiene un novio."

"¿Cómo es que el trabajo por mí?"

"Sorprendentemente".

Hemos compartido un beso más antes de que sonó la campana. Mientras caminábamos por las escaleras pensé en todos los idiotas queriendo hasta la fecha de mi novia. Se podría pensar que después de una o dos personas hacen exactamente lo mismo cada vez que se daría cuenta de que está fuera del mercado, de forma permanente. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué tipo de chica que permite a un tipo de chupar en el cuello delante de todos? Sobre todo, alguien que todo el mundo piensa que no están saliendo unos a otros.

El punto de mi guía, no era que la gente hasta la fecha ella, pero poco a poco demostrarles que nunca pasará de moda ellos. No importa lo que hacen. Y supongo que (y yo nunca admitiría eso a ella), pero he creado la guía como una manera de deshacerse de todos los tipos que le gustaba. Hasta ahora estaba trabajando. Y hubo un plus. El paso conjunto de 10 o era 9; de todos modos el hecho de que puedo llegar a besar su cuello, delante de todos ... fue realmente maravilloso. No puedo pensar en otras palabras, pero entonces no sería tan bien valorado y con cuidado.

Corrí a conocer a mi novia en la parte inferior de la escalera. Hemos compartido un beso más luz. Me perdía algunos de los besos más por el cuello y algunos sólo por debajo del cuello de la camisa derecho en su clavícula. Ella gemía levemente y sonreí. Corrí, agarré la mano, y caminó lentamente por el pasillo juntos.

Realmente me encantó a mi novia, lo suficiente como para utilizar una táctica para deshacerse de mis posibles rivales.


End file.
